Sword Art Online: Black Ranger
by puncher71
Summary: AU - As Sword Art Online launches, an obsessed developer has trapped over a million players and its up to a teenager to save everyone within the game. Join Kirito and Friends as they go to clear the game
1. Chapter 1

Sword Art Online: Black Ranger

Chapter one: beginnings

A/N: I do not own Sword Art Online all material used from light novels/anime/manga is free from profit. This story is AU and will be a possible Kirito harem. Primary Kirito x Asuna pairing

_Location/letter_

_"Thoughts" _

"_**TV"**_

_Please excuse any typos this was created on my phone with Google Docs _

Ooooo

_**"Today's the day everyones been waiting for... Sword Art Online is the world's first fully built dedicated VRMMO. **_

_**Is everyone pumped for this I know I am, those lucky beta testers say thats its amazing ...wish I had gotten one.**_

_**In just 6 hours Sword Art Online will go live and soon we will all see what the world is like"**_

Oooo

_24 hours earlier - Final day of beta - floor 30 - carnage mountain _

A loud boom followed by a noise of shattering glass was heard. As the shards floated towards the orange lit sky a lone figure appeared with a sword in hand.

_"I guess we're done. Hard to believe we're going live tomorrow."_

The figure had a structure of a man who wore a black coat that slightly blowed in the wind, his sword rested by him as he looked up watching the many shards float away.

Walking over to a stream that flowed downhill, the figure looked into the water, his messy black hair made him look like he'd seen many battles, his eyes looked stern but relaxed at the same time. Putting his sword away, he saw a flashing icon next to him.

Swiping his hand downwards a menu appeared, navigating to his messages the figure began to read:

_Kirito,_

_Thank you playing the beta as a reward for getting to floor 30 your class at launch will also have the following:_

_- Dual wielding skill_

_- Archery skill_

_- two additional weapon slots_

_- 10,000 col_

_- Black knights bow (custom_

_- Flyswat (archery skill)_

_- custom cloak_

_- mystery gift x 5_

_- 48 hour xp boost_

_- enhanced tracking_

_- Enhanced mapping_

_Once again thank you for playing Sword Art Online beta and good luck_

_SAO development team_

After reading the message the figure now identified as Kirtio looked at the time it was currently 13:00 in 24 hours the game was going live. In 5 minutes the server would reboot. To begin its preparations for the launch.

Swiping the menu, Kirito pressed the logout button and faded from view, as he faded from view the server began to start setup procedures and one line of code was rewritten.

A single piece of code that would transform the game...

Forever.

Oooo

_Real life - 3 hours before launch_

As the news networks continued to talk about Sword Art Online. A boy sat at his desk reading notes that he had made on the game. It may sound silly to you to make notes on a game like Sword Art Online but to this boy it was his life. The boy was interrupted by a voice from downstairs.

"Kazuto, I'm off to practice i'll be back later"

A slam of a door followed by running footsteps indicated that the voice had left.

Kazuto was 14 years old, currently he was in middle school and the schools had just broken up for winter break.

Kazuto watched from his window as his sister, no cousin ran down the street. Ever his he found out that they were second cousins, Kazuto had distanced himself from his family.

He had turned to the virtual world to escape, a world without boundaries. The world of Sword Art Online.

His character was called Kirito and the beta had ended 22 hours ago. He didn't look much different from his avatar, he was a bit shorter but the features were nearly all the same.

Looking around the room it was fairly big, his bed rested next to his desk as his virtual reality headset lay in waiting. A wardrobe was beside the door that was slightly open as it tended to stick if it was closed.

To the left of his desk was his pride and joy his games and anime bookshelf, he had games from a lot of different genres and Kazuto was gaming genius. His anime collection was equally impressive.

Suddenly the growl of his stomach was heard deciding that he had enough time to grab something to eat before the launch, he was just about to leave the room when his phone started beeping.

Walking over to his phone he looked at the caller ID it was his friend Emily, sighing he sat at his desk and answered it.

"Hey Emily…."

"Kirito you baka why didn't you tell me you were playing last night we could of met up and some final hunting."

"You know its rude to call me by my avatar's name when were in RL"

"So? We're going back in within the next couple of hours, to be honest i'm going to recreate my character…"

"Oh how come? i thought you made an excellent spear user" complimented Kazuto

"... Kirito could you maybe teach me to be a swordsmen…."

"Any reason why you wanna change to a swordsman?"

"I have my reasons…."

There was a long silence that was quickly becoming unbearable, sighing Kazuto thought about it for a second before speaking.

"Fine, at Launch i'll be waiting at the West Gate close to the hunting fields meet me there…."

"Great, thanks Kirito, see you then"

Emily then hang up, sighing Kazuto placed his phone on the desk and walked down to the kitchen.

Oooo

_Argus Board Room - One Hour before Launch_

Deep in the heart of Tokyo, stood the building of Argus the company who had developed Sword Art Online. At the top of the building an important board meeting was taking place the members were worried about one developer on the game.

"So gentlemen are we in an agreement, we remove Kayaba from the development team, he's getting far too attached to the game"

There was murmurs of agreement from other members of the board.

"Good, now Paul Johnson head of Testing and development has come up with this fantastic idea, Paul please take the floor and explain this to us"

The man known as Paul Johnson stood up and walked to the front of the room.

"Thank you… Now gentlemen I have come up with a system that will allow us to monitor the players in the game hopefully we can use this to…"

He was suddenly cut off by someone rushing into the room and the new arrival looked like they had just seen a ghost.

"Kayaba he's taken over the servers…."

A look of dread passed over Paul's face and he ran from the room into an office, booting up his laptop he frantically began to work he had to get some control back otherwise millions of lives were at risk….

Oooo

_One minute till launch_

Lying on his bed Kazuto began to countdown by watching the clock in his headset.

_"Not long left... Not long till im back..."_

_30 seconds_

_"This time things will be different..."_

As the clock changed to 13:00 Kazuto shouted: "LINK START"

The real world was left behind and Kazuto found himself zooming from the real world to the world of Aincrad also known as Sword Art Online.

Leaving his old name behind, he was now Kirito... As he zoomed onwards the tunnel between real life and the virtual world slowly began to take shape and a town began to take form.

The world looked just as good as it did back in the beta, a near realistic feel, the colours were bright and cheerful. The wind, the birds, the environment. It felt perfect, he was back and looking up Kirito clenched his fist and smirked.

"Hello world im back"

As he said those words millions of other players spawned in.

Oooo

A/N: Now tell me what do you think? Good, bad, ok?

Now it may seem silly to have floor 30 in the beta but in this story the beta was over 6 months.

Also i was sort of inspired by shattered chains a brilliant sword art online fic that i've been following.

Do tell me if there are grammar mistakes as i said this was created on a phone using Google docs….

Edit: corrected grammar and a few small changes


	2. Chapter 2

Sword Art Online: Black Ranger

Chapter two: Chaos

A/N: I do not own Sword Art Online all material used from light novels/anime/manga is free from profit. Kirito is OOC in this fic, so you have been warned.

_Location/Messages _

_"Thoughts" _

"_**System Announcement"**_

_Please excuse any typos this was created on my phone with Google Docs_

_Chapter one has been updated, corrected minor grammar etc _

_Ooooo _

_Aincrad - floor 1 - Town of Beginnings _

Kirito walked off his spawn point and looked around, ten metres away was a mailbox with a flashing icon indicating Kirito had mail.

Walking over to the mailbox, he tapped the icon and a window appeared showing one item:

_Beta rewards_

Claiming the items in question, Kirito dared not to equip the additional gear yet. It would draw too much attention.

Sure he wasn't noticed by the other new arrivals at the moment but if he equipped his new equipment now, he could possibly be leached as the official website listed all the skills of all the available skill only magic, archery and dual wielding were not on the official list.

Itching to try out his new equipment Kirito began to run through the town,using his knowledge from the beta he was easily able to navigate the town.

As the new players got accustomed to their new surroundings, a red hair player saw Kirito running around the town easily.

"Hey wait!"

Kirito slowly came to a stop and turned around, the red haired player had chased after him and he looked out of breath.

"Yeah? Can I help you?"

The red haired player continued to take deep breaths before speaking;

"You seem to know your way around here, you were in the beta test right?"

Kirtio took a step back, he was slightly shocked and impressed that he was noticed as an ex beta tester.

"Umm yeah... "

The red haired player grinned and stood up straight he was slightly taller than Kirito but not by much. The player seemed to think for a moment before asking.

"Today's my first day, mind giving me some tips on the lower floors?"

Kirito seemed a bit reluctant to answer, as it was the first time someone had asked him for help and as this hadn't happened in the beta, he didn't know how to answer the question.

"I don't kno..."

"oh come on man, oh by the way I'm Klein" grinned the player now identified as Klein, he was also offering his hand.

Grinning Kirito took the hand said in a genuine voice.

"Alright. I'm Kirito, if you want training meet me at the West Gate in thirty minutes here I'll add you so you can locate me easier..." shouted Kirito as he ran off towards the west gate.

Kirito stopped running as he reached the gate, the area was dead mainly because everyone was sticking to the plaza in the centre of the town.

Bringing up his menu Kirito attached his newly acquired gear while he was equipping his bow, he couldn't help but ponder why he decided to help Klein.

_"Oh well I said things would be different ... No going back now"._

Walking out to the hunting fields, the Black Knight's Bow was now on his back as was a case full of arrows, his sword also rested on his back now, seeing a few wild boars roaming around the grass fields.

Kirito decided to test the bow and the new skill he had acquired in the beta.

Pulling out an arrow he took aim at one of the boars, as archery wasn't an official skill the system didn't really help unless it was a sword skill.

As he took aim at the creature he started to shake. Releasing the arrow, the arrow seemed to travel at a fast pace, as it sped closer to the animal, it hit it in the leg. The boar started to charge at him.

"Damn, I was slightly off lets try that again"

Taking aim again, Kirito began to focus and as he focused time seemed to slow down, as he released the arrow, the tip of the arrow began to glow.

As the arrow made contact with the boar, it seemed to cry out in pain before shattering, lowering the bow slightly Kirito heaved a sigh he was primarily a swordsmen, sure it'll be difficult to adjust his play style.

Sighing Kirito looked around, it was hard to believe this was a virtual world A world made of ones and zeros, in the far distance a tower could be seen. Unlike most MMORPGs Sword Art Online didn't use dungeons and caves to get to the next area instead a tower stood at the end of the floor and In order to advance to the next floor you needed to clear the tower.

Noticing Klein would be arriving in 10 minutes Kirtio put away his gear and equipped his sword. The sword he had chosen was a straight sword, a sturdy one handed sword that allowed its wielder to hit hard and strike true.

Pulling out the sword from its case, Kirito couldn't help but sigh and grin as the feel of the sword rested in his hand.

Closing his eyes he raised his sword and went into a stance that resembled starkiller and began to focus, unaware that someone was getting closer. His eyes snapped open and he ran at a group of boars, if one were to be counting you could say there was a group of twenty boars.

The figure watched as Kirito ran towards what seemed to be certain death. His sword began to glow and as he swung the world began to blur, as one by one the boars fell to the onslaught of Kirito.

As Kirito continued his onslaught his attacks were starting to become faster. As the last boar fell and shattered into polygons Kirito sheathed his sword back.

Kirito's eyes were slightly glazed over, as the feeling of the sword was like second nature to him. Suddenly a snap of a twig was heard and out of habit Kirito spun with a hand on the hilt of his sword which rested on his back.

Before him stood a bond haired female who was looking at him with awe, she seemed to just stare at him. Finally the figure spoke:

"Wow that's amazing, you're getting really strong"

Raising an eyebrow Kirito began to think about who this could possibly be, then it hit him...

"Emily..."

The figure smiled at Kirito before jumping on him with a bone breaking hug.

"Been a while hasn't it Kirito, seems you've gotten better at attacking with a sword"

Giving a sly grin to Emily he hugged her back before slightly pushing her back to speak.

"So you did recreate your character huh, Didn't you go sickly pink on your hair last time, seems you finally got to your senses and went a sensible colour"

Kirito had to raise his arms to protect himself from his friends hits.

"Oh shush, the first thing you say is not about how I'm feeling but the colour of my hair"

Laughing Kirito just shook his head in disbelief as his childhood friend pouted. Him and Emily were best friends and they basically lived together if Emilys' constant presence at his house was anything to go by.

Kirito and Emily were talking in hushed whispers when Klein appeared, he was being followed by two others.

"Yo Kirito, sorry I ran into my friends, we stood in line all night to get the game. So I thought maybe we could all get training from you"

Sighing Kirito couldn't believe his luck, he used to be a social outcast sticking to himself and doing things solo, he vowed on the last day of the beta test to change and here was the perfect opportunity.

His only contact was with his family and his friend Emily, he didn't really have many friends. Well in the real world anyway.

Deciding to dive into deeper water he went forward and greeted all of them. After all making new friends was also part of the game.

Leading the group over to a pack of boars Kirito stood before them and drew his sword.

"Ok to start i'm going to show you how sword skills can work, I'll take the thirty boars that are behind me"

Kirito turned around and walked to a group of thirty boars.

"thirty boars... nobody can take that many on..." whispered Klein

Emily turned to Klein and his friends and whispered:

"watch and learn"

They all turned back to Kirito who went into the stance he used on a similar group of boars. As he rushed towards them they couldn't help but look on with awe as his sword swung and sliced each boar one by one by the fifth boar the blade began to glow, Kirito was now swinging faster and the boars were falling one by one.

Slowly the world began to blur for Kirito and as Klein and Co watched on, they began to see Kirito move at a pace that didn't seem human. Kirito was now beginning to go so fast that he was extremely hard to see unless you were fully focused.

As the last boar fell Kirito sheathing his sword back he turned to the group.

"For now you won't be able to that, try going against one at a time"

Everyone was still looking on in awe, even Emily who had seen him do it before was impressed. Kirito surely was a master at swordplay.

As the group disbanded to go train Klein walked over to Kirito.

"Impressive swordplay young swordsmen, but first I'd like to know who's your cute friend"

Suddenly Klein found himself on the floor clutching his family jewels.

Kirito gave a smirk before responding:

"oh get up it doesn't hurt"

Klein suddenly realised that there was no pain and his face flushed, he gave a look of distaste before getting up.

"Force of habit I guess..."

"I dont even want know..."

Ooooo

As the training went on the group was finally getting used to fighting. Kirito was especially impressed that they had listened and taken on board what he had to say.

At the end of the training Kirito and Klein were on a cliff face looking over the field of the first floor.

"Its hard to believe that this is all inside a game"

Raising an eyebrow, Kirito gave a sad smile and turn to klien.

"So this is your first Full Dive then"

"Yeah, as soon as they announced the game I rushed out and brought all the hardware required, then i stood in line all night for a game to get a hard copy, guess i was lucky."

Kirito nodded in agreement, he knew how Klein felt because he too had done the same. As they continued to look out across the field the sun within Sword Art Online was slowly going down, Klein continued.

"But you sir were ten times as lucky you got in the beta. Dude only 5000 people got to try it"

Drawing his blade Kirito turned to Klein and smiled: "In this world, a single blade can take you anywhere you want to go. And even though it's a virtual world, I feel more alive in here than I ever did in the real one."

"You're really into his aren't you"

"Truth be told when I was in the beta, SAO was the only thing i could think about, but enough of that you want to go hunting again?"

Klein jumped up at that but then sat down again clutching his stomach:

"You bet I do, but first I need to eat"

"To bad the food here only satisfies your hunger virtually"

"Yeah but why I ordered a Pizza for five thirty"

Kirito just laughed and gave a grin: "You're so prepared".

Klein just gave a grin and just as he was about to log out, Emily ran to Kirito.

"Kirito we've got trouble!" shouted Emily.

"Woah Emily calm down and breath and tell me what's going on"

"The logout button its gone"

"You sure? let me see"

Swiping his hand down he went to check himself. If what Emily said was true this was extremely bad.

0o0o0o0o

_Real Word - Argus Building - 17:20_

As Paul was frantically working away he saw the system was slowly locking him out, Kayaba was starting his plan. he needed to upload his program into the system fast, otherwise they could help.

Paul's program was called project firefly, the program would allow them to monitor players within the game and even communicate with them, unfortunately the communication portion of the code was not complete, it only had limited functionality and only the player within the game could start the call.

As the system locked itself down even further Paul managed to locate a player who was in the Beta, this tester had been a huge asset and gotten the highest. This player would now become the savior of everyone in that game.

As his program completed its upload the system locked itself down and within the code of project firefly was one name and the name paul had chosen was Kirito.

Closing the laptop he had been working on, Paul but his hands together and closed his eyes. Kayaba had done what he had set out to do, the physco had actually managed to kidnap two million players virtually, they could only wait and see what his plans were.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Paul turned to see the chairman in the doorway.

"Paul, is everything ok? did you manage to get control back."

Paul looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head and lowering it into his hand. he looked at the chairman and spoke in a defeated voice.

"No… I couldn't get control back, Kayaba began to lock down the system when I tried, luckily project firefly is in the system and we do have a player we can trust. Apart from that we are now powerless. Damn Kayaba"

The Chairman looked at Paul with a questioning look as to say tell me more, clearing his thought Paul continued.

"Kayaba has disabled the logout button in Sword Art Online, meaning no one can log out. we need to release a statement to ensure no one removes the nervegear as Kayaba also designed it so we have to be careful as he may overload the processing chips to kill players"

The Chairman agreed and walked out of the room. As Paul sat at the desk he could only hope that project firefly would start correctly and without issue.

0o0o0o0o

_Back with Kirito and co_

"See Kirito, its not there" spoke a shaken Emily.

"Whats the big deal its just a bug i bet the server guys are freaking out right now" grinned Kirito.

"You will too its 5:25" pointed out Kirito

Klein sort of went into a state of panic when he realized and screamed: "My teriyaki mayo pizza and ginger ale!"

Sighing Kirito, tried calling the game master but no answer:

"This is bad if we can't logout this could cause major problems for the games for example patches and all. only thing we can do is wait…"

Suddenly a bell rang out and there was a blue light and they then found themselves back in the town.

"Someone forced a teleport"

Looking around Kirito saw all of the group was present, Emily, Klein and his friends were all beside him, maybe they would finally get some answers.

Looking up there was a red icon flashing warning system announcement and as more system announcement icons appeared a red mystical figure arose of what seemed to look like blood.

"**Attention, players. Welcome to my world. My name is Kayaba Akihiko. As of this moment, I am the sole person who can control this world. I'm sure you've already noticed, that the logout button is missing from the main menu. But this is not a defect in the game…I repeat..this is not a defect in the game. It is a feature of Sword Art Online."**

There were a few mutters about this bit what did he mean by feature, everyone became silent as they all listened to Kayaba Akihiko. Kirtio had a fix glare at him, he used to look up to this guy but now he was starting to hate him.

"**You cannot log out of SAO yourselves. And no one on the outside can shut down or remove the NerveGear. Should this be attempted the processor inside the NerveGear will emit a powerful microwave, destroying your brain and thus ending your life."**

One random person shouted "Thats insane, i'm out of here"

Klein just thought it was a big joke as did his friends, turning to Kirito he gave him a look as to say is this serious: "What's that guy talking about he's gotta be nuts. Right Kirito?"

"No… He's right that the Processor work just like a microwave. If the safety were disabled it could fry a brain. we couldn't disconnect the power as the NerveGear has an internal battery."

Klein just look at Kirito and turned back to Kayaba:

"**Unfortunately, several players' friends and families have ignored this warning and have attempted to remove the NerveGear. As a result, two thousand players are gone forever, from both Aincrad and the real world. As you can see, news organizations across the world, are reporting all of this, including the deaths. Thus, you can assume that the danger, of a NerveGear being removed is no minimal. I hope you will relax and attempt to clear the game. But I want you to remember this clearly. There is no longer any method to revive someone within the game. If your HP drops to zero, your avatar will be forever lost and simultaneously the NerveGear will destroy your brain. **

As Kayaba said those words Kirito imagined being killed by a boar and being unable to respawn. as he clenched his fist he gave Kayaba a look of hatred.

"**There is only one means of escape. To complete the game. You are presently on the lowest floor of Aincrad. If you make your way through the Tower and defeat the Floor Boss, you may advance to the next level. Defeat the boss on Floor 100, and you will clear the game. I have left you a present please take a look."**

Opening up his menu, Kirito looked and saw the item in question:

"A Hand Mirror?"

As he visualized the mirror a squeal came from his left as he saw Emily overtaken by blue flames, suddenly it engulfed him and everything seemed to return to normal instead when he looked at Emily it wasn't her avatar he was seeing but her real appearance from the real world.

"Emily?"

Emily turned to see Kirito and gave a slight blush, he gave her a smile and said:

"You look much better than your avatar"

This made her blush even further and she turned away, her appearance had slightly changed her armour was now tighter against her chest and her hair was slightly longer but the colour was a cross of blond and brunette she was also shorter than before.

Kirito's appearance looked pretty much the same instead he was slightly shorter and Klein, well he pretty much looked the same.

As they all turned back to Kayaba, he gave them an evil laugh before continuing:

"**Now it is complete, I wish you good luck"**

The system accoument then flashed and then the orange lit sky returned. there was a moments silence before a scream was heard and everyone began to panic.

Nodding the group they ran out of the plaza and into the street, they reached the west gate within minutes.

"Ok guys, we need to move to survive ok? All that training we did has made us level 5 well i'm level 9 but that shouldn't matter, lets move before the other decide to xp grind"

The group nodded and Klein stepped forward: "so where are we going?"

"The first town is called Crest Town and we need to get a letter from the mayor there do majority of quests, we can get there within a hour or 2 hours if we train."

The group nodded and they ran out of the town and into the wilds, this journey was going to be a hard one but this band of friends began it together but would they end it together only time would tell.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

A:N: jobs done and completed and so it is done, players i hope you enjoy this chapter, grammar wise i hope its better than before…..

Please review and subscribe.


	3. Chapter 3

Sword Art Online: Black Ranger

Chapter Three: Firefly

A/N: Sword Art Online: Black Ranger is profit free and any material used from the light novels, anime and manga is used for non profit. This story is AU and characters are OOC.

Please review and subscribe.

Oooo

Project Firefly was a program created by Paul Johnson, the program itself was created to allow live streams of each tower and boss battle, the program also allowed communications with players within the game. Unfortunately due to present situation this feature of the program was limited and had to be deployed without it being tested, Paul was confident that the program would work correctly but he was worried it would breach a players privacy, after all thanks to kayaba the game had become everyday life for them or would be everyday life.

Looking up at the monitor, Paul saw that the program was running correctly as it showed the level, HP and status of each individual player. Paul was focusing on one particular player, this player was Kirito and like many of his colleagues, he was impressed that such a player had gotten so far within the beta in such a short time.

As he was monitoring Kirito, he couldn't help but be impressed about the level he and his party were at, this surprised him a bit as usually if from reports from the beta there true, Kirito liked to work solo.

Kirito was now level 16 while the others had just passed level 12, this group of players had formed a party, Sword Art Online unlike other MMO's had no restrictions to how many people could be in a party, the downside to having more members in a party was you had to be more tactical and you had to fight more enemies to get a decent amount of XP, one way around such a drawback was to create a guild, but this required money and couldn't be formed until the fifth floor.

Sighing, Paul opened up his emails he had gotten a lot of hate emails from families recently and was trying to calm the public down as he read the next email, Paul had an idea project Firefly was primarily a live streaming program and members of the public were concerned about the players, he needed to make a call, if this idea worked this would give him much needed breathing space.

o0o0o0o

_Floor 1 - Crest Town _

As Kirito and co walked into the town he turned at his companions and gave a sad smile, unlike him and Emily. Klein and his friends seemed to be really tired from the all the fighting as well as the running. Overtime they would get used to it but for now they had done well, it had taken them slightly longer to get to the town but they had leveled up a lot. The journey had taken just over three hours and the announcement that signaled the start of this death game took place from 17:30 to 18:00.

"Ok guys lets get that letter from the mayor and then grab some food, we need to think of a plan, other players will arrive soon, so we need to act fast agreed?"

The addressed group members looked at each other before nodding and so tried adventures headed towards the Silver Moon Inn. The inn itself was located further down the path from the entrance gate, room prices varied from floor to floor, the higher the floor, the bigger the cost, a single room on the first floor would cost 1 col per night if you included meals it was 2 col per night.

As Kirito opened the door to the Silver Moon Inn, he couldn't help but wonder whether his family was ok, he himself didn't know how long it would take to reach floor one hundred. In the beta it took him a few months to get to floor thirty but this was not the beta, this was a life and death game, in order to level up without risk of instant death the floor clearing would take twice as long.

Shaking himself free from the thoughts he was having, he turned to his travel companions and gave them some advice.

"It'll be best to share rooms, as twin rooms costs slightly more, the only reason I'm suggesting we do this is because we need to keep funds for gear and food."

Klein seemed to understand this but decided he'd ask the question:

"So can I room with Emil…." Klein was cut off by Kirito kicking him in the stomach, Kirito looked at him with a cold stare.

"Emily gets her own room, just because its a game doesn't mean you have to share with her"

"Woah dude I'm sorry, it was just a joke man"

Kirito seemed to think for a moment before blushing a deep red, he turned and walked over to the counter and as he walked over Emily couldn't help but smile.

Kirito was her best friend, she'd harbored feelings for him for the last year, maybe during this death game they could become closer. She couldn't help but blush at the ideas that were coming into her head.

Once payment of the rooms was done, the group sat down at the table of six. As they waited for their meal, Kirito looked at each of the members gathered around the table. Nodding to himself, he gave them each a look before beginning.

"Alright, so our first day is finished. You've done well all of you have" Smiling at each of the members, his smile slowly faded away as he continued on. "It's only going to get harder, it could take over a week to find the boss's location, I know you're all up for it but I'm going to do a bit of recon on the tower starting tomorrow, you guys need the XP so do the quests i'll still be in the party but I won't be around. I need to start searching the tower."

There was a long silence as they all took this information as the group was in deep thought emily spoke up:

"Alright but if it gets too dangerous pull out ok? And don't even think about fighting the boss mister" replied Emily. Kirito flinched at the tone in her voice and nodded.

As Kirito tried to escape the glare of his best friend. Klein raised a voice of concern.

"But aren't the monsters in the tower high leveled?"

Kirito shook his head and gave an answer that answered all their fears: "I'll be fine the boss here is around level 20, so i should be able to handle the mob spawns while searching for the room."

Everyone looked at each other before agreeing, as Kirito was the most experienced he wouldn't get killed on the recon mission, as they looked at Kirito they couldn't help but think he was hiding something.

As the meals arrived the conversation turned into lighter tales of pranks and events that had happened in other games. Suddenly the door to the inn opened and a group of players walked in, they were looking very smug thinking they were the first to the Town.

As Kirito watched the new group, shaking his head Kirito checked the time it was reaching near to midnight,leaning over the table he signaled his group to get in closer.

"it's best to rest now guys, the group that just came look like veteran gamers, if we want to beat them to punch, we need to get a move on"

Everyone agreed, this new group seemed like a good bunch of players, sure it may of taken them five hours to get here but they just screamed overconfidence and arrogance.

Standing up, Kirito's team headed for the stairs, as Kirito was about to climb the first step, a voice sounded out.

"Well lookie here boys, other players made it, i guess this games is easy after all"

The group laughed and agreed, turning around Kirito fixed a hard glare that made the voice shiver.

"Keep saying that when you get to a higher floor you'll be crying"

"Why you… I bet you're not even level 10, your just a noob"

Raising an eyebrow Kirito looked at the figure. The figure was a male player and was slightly taller than Kirito but shorter than Klein, the game hadn't even been out for a day and yet people thought they were more powerful than anyone else.

"If I'm not level 10 that must mean you're not even level 5" countered Kirito. The figure growled and went to punch Kirito but was held back by his friends. Just to make him rage further, Kirito smirked and continued.

"A noob like you couldn't even win a fight alone"

That made the guy rage even further and tried to struggle out of the grasp he was in, he wanted to make Kirito pay for what he said as he was about to retaliate Kirito walked up the stairs and ended the scene, Kirito's team followed, leaving an enraged player in the hands of his friends.

As he and Klein went to their room, both of them knew they needed to begin as soon as possible, climbing onto his bed, Kirito instantly fell asleep and began to dream about home and if he could return.

0o0o0o0

_12 hours later - Argus Building - Press Conference _

The conference room was packed with both families and journalists, they all wanted to know that they were going to announce. Perhaps the announcement was that the players could finally log out.

As they all waited there was one girl in the room that was sitting down and was fidgeting a lot.

"Suguha, stop fidgeting its getting on my nerves"

The girl now identified as Suguha looked at her mother and pouted it was was annoying now calm her mother was, Kazuto was trapped in a game and here she was sitting calmly. Sometimes he just didn't get her family, she was only here because there could be news about the condition of her cousin. Her mother had told her last night that he was her cousin and not her brother, this had come as a big shock to her. They moved Kazuto to the hospital, this had happened to all the players earlier in the morning.

It was depressing that her cousin was in hospital over just a silly game, she didn't understand why he was so into games, she should be beside her cousin not here in this building.

As she sat there, a man walked onto the stage and began talking as Suguha looked at the man, he seemed to know how to calm them down.

"Welcome everyone, I wish this was under better circumstances but i'm sorry for all the trouble Argus has caused with this. My name if Paul Johnson head of development on Sword Art Online, last night around 17:30 we lost control of our servers and now over one million players are trapped in the game, we also regret to inform you that we have lost two thousand players."

Some families weeped at that as some of the families were affected by that, as Paul looked out to the crowd, he pressed a button on a remote and a screen came down.

"Ladies and gentleman, to ensure that the remaining players are safe we are launching a program we like to call firefly. Firefly is a monitoring system that allows us to live stream content from within the game to the outside world. Due to the number of players its not possible to show the status of each player, today we will be testing this by seeing the players in game."

There were a few murmurs of excitement around the room and as Paul prepared the stream for all for all of them to see. As everyone waited the screen slowly began to populate, The stream was on the left hand side and had a live icon in red in the top left.

As the stream began, a castle appeared at the top was a palace, before they could look even further, a command prompt appeared and began running a script. As the stream zoomed in a box in the bottom left appeared stating the floor the players were currently on.

Slowly the stream visualised an area, the area had a figure standing in front of what looked like a goat and as the stream continued to clear up they show the figure pull out his bow. Even though the figure's face was hidden by the cloak they wore, the members within the press conference held their breath.

0o0o0o

_Floor 1 - Tower - 5 minutes earlier_

Kirito had been clear the tower since seven in the morning, he had sent a message to Emily to explain he had already set out. For him right now it was the perfect opportunity to train his archer skill. Bringing up his menu, he began to equip all the gear, he would of trained the duel wielding skill but he didn't have a second sword yet. As he attached his cloak and bow, Kirito looked around the corridor.

He hadn't even gotten that far into the tower and yet the mobs were coming unrelentlessly at him, as he continued down the path, he couldn't help but notice a firefly appearing and it was starting to follow him, after ten minutes it was getting to get creepy.

"_This never happened in the beta…. what on earth is going on…"_

Pulling up the hood of his cloak Kirito rounded a corner, as he turned he was met with a huge mob of Goat Warriors. Now Goat Warriors were a unique type of mob, this type of mob liked to attack in a unit, they had spiked horns and were capable fighters in hand to hand and sword play.

Kirito reached on to his back he pulled out the Black Knights Bow and grabbed an arrow, taking aim he began to focus. There were around ten goat warriors, it would turn into close combat either way, maybe the skill he got from beta would help.

As Kirito released the arrow, it began to glow and split into 5 different parts. Flyswat was a skill that split the arrow into five individual arrows and allowed you to hit a maximum of five targets at once, of course you had to ensure the arrows would hit as mobs could dodge it, the skill hit three of the mob with two of the them dodging as the warriors burst into polygons, the rest began to charge.

Kirtio quickly replaced the bow back into its hold that rested on his back and pulled out his sword and began to do a blade dance, as he connected with one of the warriors he was hit in the back by another one. clenching his teeth he looked at his HP, that one slash had taken at least thirty percent of his health. Releasing a roar, Kirito went on the offensive and attacked the one that had cause the damage, as he cut through the one that cause the damage another decided to try to attack his back again. spinning his sword he intercepted the sword and pushed the warrior back the warrior fell to the floor.

As he walked towards to the downed Goat Warrior, the other warriors tried to save their comrade and one by one they fell and as they fell Kirito continued to walk towards the one on the floor. Spinning the sword he lunged the sword into the chest of the Warrior and the warrior gave out a screech and burst into particles. Kirito's face was stone cold, he wouldn't die here, he would beat this game and he'd protect everyone of his friends from the fate of death. Sheathing his sword Kirito continued down the path and onto the next level on the tower, as he walked up the steps the firefly that had followed him slowly faded away.

0o0o0o

_Argus Building - press conference_

The room was completely silent, that player had fought and it was scary that they were fighting for their lives, as the player walked up the stairs the stream ended. Paul walked back onto the stage and looked out towards to audience.

"That ladies and gentleman is Sword Art Online and that was just one of the monsters. We plan to stream this and we hope this will give you a peace of mind that they are ok"

As Paul finished a journalist spoke up and voiced a question on a few minds, this was a fairly important question as well.

"Mr Johnson, if this program monitors players, wouldn't this breach their privacy? I mean if this is their life now, then surely this program will be breaching their privacy?"

There were a few eyebrows raised at that question, though it was understandable, even if it was a game, the people playing it were real and deserved to have privacy.

Smiling Paul looked at the journalist and spoke in a calm voice:

"No this will not affect their daily lives within the game itself, Firefly will only stream content from the tower and boss rooms"

There was an audible sigh of relief as parents were glad that their child's privacy was going to be honored perhaps this firefly program would

"This program will running constantly from next week, the program is automatically notified if there is a boss battle and will instantly change locations to watch the fight, we hope you all enjoy the benefits and we hope you will support the players as they clear the game"

As the press conference drew to a close Suguha couldn't help but think that the player they had seen on the stream was her cousin.

As she walked out of the hall with her mother, they would pay Kazuto a visit before going home and maybe next week there would be a boss battle and she could perhaps see her cousin taking on the boss.

Sighing she could only hope that he was ok, when she thought about her cousin being inside that game, Suguha couldn't help but feel jealous that some girl in a game could get closer to him.

But now there was a way to monitor him, sure it was only within the tower and boss rooms but it gave her a little piece of mind that they could at least watch Kazuto clear the game.

o00o0o0o

_One week later - Aincrad - Floor 1 - Tower_

As another Goat Warrior Kirito placed his sword away and began to walk on, it had been a week since he left his friends, after four days he had to start sending daily updates mainly because Emily had messaged him, stating she was worried as he wasn't coming back to the town, as he continued down a path he saw a large door. This was the boss room, knowing he would need to check out the boss to find an effective strategy Kirito sent them to the other members of his group.

_Guys,_

_I've found the boss room, i'm going to check it out and see what skills it has, just so were prepared, if it gets too dangerous i'll tail gate out of there and come meet you. I know you said not to fight it but It the only way to get information._

_Kirito_

Sending the message Kirito began to equip all his gear, he had acquired a second Sword from a monster drop a day ago, the sword itself was a powerful monster drop called Blue Starforge the sword added a five attack damage and a seven speed bonus. This sword was primarily his main weapon, his original sword was now in his off hand slot. Together with the weight of the swords and the bow, Kirito had gone with light armor,this allowed him to move around quicker and strike quicker.

During the week he had managed to work on his sword skills, his one handed sword was nearly three quarters of the way to him maxing it out and his duel wielding skill was coming on nicely he had it just over a quarter of the way complete and he had gotten a skill called Swing Slash, this skill allowed the wielder to throw their off hand sword into the target and run at them and attack them again as they pulled out their off hand sword to cause increased damaged. The skill also stunned the target for a short duration. Another Skill he had earned was Moonlit Burst this skill allowed the user to hit the target five times before knocking the opponent back, the skill was got faster the higher the agility of the user.

As Kirito was a Swordsman by nature he hadn't worked on his Archery Skill as much but the skill had been worked on and had given him new abilities one ability was called Heaven's fall this skill allowed the user to shoot upwards and a rain of arrows would fall from above, seriously wounding the target, this skill also hit targets caught within the area, the skill itself was dangerous as friendly targets could still be hit.

Kirito's level was now 25 and as he walked towards to the room, he brought up his hood, ever since he saw that firefly that week ago, Kirito had become more cautious it felt like someone was watching him constantly.

Stopping just before the door Kirito brought up his gear, the durability of his gear was reaching a critical point and could last another five battles. the only items that weren't damaged were his new sword and his bow, most of his other gear was damaged from the constant battles over the week.

As he pushed the door open, Kirito walked in and pulled out his bow, his double XP did help him alot but without it took longer to level up. As Kirito walked into the room bow drawn, the door slammed shut and flames appeared, there was a screech and a powerful wind, blew Kirito's cloak.

Looking up at the Boss, the name Illfang the Kobold Lord showed in red the boss itself and as it roared a group of Ruin Kobold Sentinels spawned in, as they began to charge at Kirito, the Sentinels were slow but caused great damaged if they got close to counter this Kirito pointed his bow upwards and fired as the Heaven's Fall Skill activated, Kirito's eyes had become Cold.

As the arrows took out the Sentinels, Kirito looked at Illfang the Kobold Lord and took aim again, this battle had only just begun.

0o0o0o

Edited A/N: ok i changed the chapter a tiny bit but this won't affect the rest of it, I hope this will satisfy some readers

A/N: Ok so it took a while I went back to change a few items within this chapter as some of it didn't make sense much, I did a small time skip as it wouldn't make sense to keep doing a day by day event.

Please review and follow. please tell me of any grammar issues and ill try to pick it up, Thank for reading the chapter.

Now i know at the moment it looks like a KiritoxOC fic but I have plans for that, Dark plans… This fic may have a rating change if the way I'm going works.


	4. Chapter 4

Sword Art Online: Black Ranger

Chapter four: Beater

A/N: I do not own sword art online, any material used from the light novels, manga or anime is profit free.

This chapter is a key event within Aincrad, I hope it pleases you:

Edit: Checked a few grammar errors and corrected them

o0o0o0

_Floor 1 - Boss Room _

A small buzz was heard as Kirito took aim at the floor one boss, a small creature of a firefly size appeared, Kirito was aware of its presence but he paid little mind to it as at the moment he had bigger problems to deal with.

Eyes hard as steel Kirito stared down the floor one boss, the black knights bow pointed directly at the monster, the Sentinels were all destroyed and now only Illfang the Kobold Lord stood before him.

As the Grey-Blue furred boss let out another roar, Kirito continued to stare at the monster. His cloak once again blew back by the intensity of the roar, the roar nearly pushed his hood back that was covering his face. Kirito released the arrow into the boss, as the arrow travelled he switched to his swords. As soon as the arrow collided with Illfang the Kobold Lord it let out a screech and began to charge at Kirito.

As it began its attack Kirito began to dodge, he was surprised by the power behind the creatures attacks if he got hit by one it would do some serious damage, as he continued to dodge the ongoing attacks from Illfang. He couldn't help but smile as the boss continued its attempts to kill Kirito. Illfang was slightly more powerful in the beta, his attacks could kill three players at once, but now this boss was no stronger then a monster located on the fifthteenth floor, just as Kirito thought the boss was getting slower with its attacks. He was hit with its shield, flipping backwards Kirito stabbed his sword into the ground to stop himself from going back any further.

As his cloak broke and shattered into particles from the damage sustained, Kirito looked up at his health he saw it had taken a third of his health, turning back to the boss he quickly had to dodge as Illfang went to stab him, if it wasn't for his quick reactions, he would of probably of been dead.

As the two continued to stare down at each other Kirito readied his off hand sword, it was time to show this beast who was the true master of the sword.

0o0o0o0

_Floor 1 - Tower - Level 19_

As another goat warrior fell and blasted into particles. A group of four began to run again their destination was the boss room. They needed to get their fast otherwise their party member was going to die. As they reached the next staircase that would take them to the boss room they were swarmed by goat warriors. As the group was surrounded they stood in a circle.

"So Dale how many do you think there are?"

Dale turned to his friend and smirked, looking at the mob that had surrounded them he answered: "Judging from the numbers, maybe around twenty, but who has time to count right Klein?"

Grinning, Klein pulled out his Katana and readied his weapon. He had unlocked the sword three days ago, it was fairly simple to unlock all that was required to unlock the sword was swiping your sword downwards one hundred times. It was the easiest sword to unlock.

Looking at the group, the female member of the team had cold eyes it sort of freaked him out seeing her eyes so intense but when you knew Kirito was fighting a boss, you couldn't help but focus.

"Emily, Lets finish this quickly and meet up with Kirito"

Nodding to Klein, Emily pulled out her sword and readied it was going to be a hard battle but just as the group was about to attack the goat warriors, there was a blast of particles from behind and there was a cry from the goat warriors as they turned and attacked the ones who dared to attack them.

As the mob continued to change targets, Emily and co leaped into action and began to attack the warriors from behind. One by one they fell as as the last warrior fell, the group stored their weapons and looked at the ones who had saved them.

Before them stood a raid party of eighteen players, now raid parties were multiple parties going to attack a single target, this usually happened when there was a boss battle.

A Blue Haired player and an orange haired player stepped forward, the blue haired player had a calm expression but the orange player decided to speak.

"Oh its you lot, where's your wise ass friend? did he leave you behind"

Klein and the others had to stop Emily from walking over and slapping the player, Emily's eyes were cold as steel as she looked at the offending player. Just as Emily was about to retaliate, the blue haired player spoke up.

"Enough Kibaou, sorry about that, he's not really good at socializing with people, I'm Diavel and I'm a knight"

Emily gave a snort and looked at the player called Diavel, he was a tall thin player that had armour over a blue shirt. Emily could tell he was a beta player from the way he carried himself, removing herself from the grip Klein and Dale had her in she spoke.

"I'm Emya, thank for you saving us"

Turning to walk up the stairs Diavel spoke up again, he had a cold expression and was looking intensely at Emily's group.

"You guys are heading for the boss room, why not tag along with us, it should be easier with you guys joining us"

As Emily stood on the first step she turned and look at him, it would be wise not to tell him that Kirito was already in the room and was fighting the boss, depending on the situation in the room, they could join the raid party and help Kirito if they needed.

Signaling the group to come together they discussed their options, after a few minutes Emily turned back to Diavel.

"We'll help you, but we will need an additional group member, were one short at the moment"

Diavel raised an eyebrow at her response, the raid group they had formed had parties of four to six members. The group before him already had that much but if they needed an extra player then that was fine. Looking around he saw a lone player wearing a red hood, Signalling the player over, he turned back to Emily.

"You can have this player then, they don't have a group, so this should be fine"

Nodding, Emily sent the player a party invite. As Kirito was unavailable to do group leader roles, Emily was made the default sub-leader for the party, this meant she had the same privileges as Kirito.

As the player joined the party, Emily smiled as she saw the name:

"Asuna huh? please to have you aboard"

The player now identified as Asuna nodded and the raid group proceeded up the staircase, as they trudged up the stairs, Emily's group minus Asuna continued to hope that Kirito was ok.

0o0o0

_Real world - __Kirigaya Household_

As Suguha watched TV there was no word of a boss battle happening, she was currently watching a channel called MMO Today, this channel gave the latest details in MMO's and development within the games industry. she only started watching this channel to get a better understanding of why her cousin played such games, as she continued to watch the tv the announcement that followed was a shock.

"_Sorry to interrupt but we are going to go live to Aincrad now to watch the floor one boss fight that is on going at the moment"_

As the image changed to a room with flames, a cloaked player took aim at a monster called Illfang the Kobold Lord. it was the same player from last week and they were taking on the Boss alone, he either really crazy or really good.

As the player released the arrow the monster known as Illfang the Kobold Lord began to charge forward, the player then began dodging the oncoming attacks from the monster, Suguha couldn't help but feel impressed, the dodging the player was doing was incredible.

Suddenly the player was hit by the shield Illfang was holding and they were sent flying.

As the player dug their sword into the ground to stop them from going back any further, the cloak shattered and Suguha gave a scream.

Hearing her daughter scream, Suguha's mother ran into the room and looked at her daughter, it was like she had seen a ghost. Looking at the TV she dropped the glass that was in her hand and put a hand to her mouth.

There was Kazuto fighting a monster, and this was being streamed for all the world to see, as she sat down next to her daughter, she couldn't help but break down, her deceased sister had entrusted her son to her, to ensure he was safe. But here he was fighting a beast that could end his life, as tried to stop the tears that were going to fall, she looked at the screen and remembered.

Kazuto was a fighter and wouldn't be killed by this monster. They stream itself had finally recognized the player and had brought up the HP bar and status of the player.

Kazuto had chosen the name Kirito, why he had chosen that name was a mystery to her but what concerned her the most was his HP had taken a dent, it was a third down, while the boss's health was four times as much.

As the the Beast let out another roar, fear settled throughout the household. The fear that Kazuto was going to die.

0o0o0o

As Illfang released another roar, Kirito released the skill Swing Slash as soon as his off hand sword had left his hand, Kirito ran at the boss and lunged at him as the sword stuck out of Illfang the Kobold Lord. The stunned boss was helpless as Kirito pulled out the sword and delivered a second blow with his main weapon.

The Boss cried out in main as one of the health bars dropped to zero,seeing that he needed to put some distance between the Boss and himself, as the the floor boss knocked Kirito's health to just under half way, Kirito unleashed Moonlit Burst The five hit combo slashed Illfang in five different locations, Illfang was then blasted into the chamber door and took additional damage. The second bar was nearly halfway down and the way the fight was going it was only going to get worse and he forgot to bring teleport crystals and to make matters worse the entrance was blocked by the floor boss.

Cursing his luck Kirito pulled out a health crystal, he began to heal himself this fight had taken a toll on him but he had to be careful otherwise he'd be dead before the others would arrive. Kirito knew Emily and company would rush after him once he sent the message but now it was a tactical fight, he would be unable to use another crystal for another ten minutes.

As Illfang got up from its place by the door, it seemed to look around for a second before screeching again and running towards Kirito. Readying his blades, Kirito ran towards Illfang and knee slid through the beasts legs all the while striking the monster.

As the monster turned around it lost its footing and fell to the floor. Running up toward the downed floor boss. Kirito began another Moonlit Burst sword skill and blasted him into the chamber wall, the knock back damage had pushed the health into the last two bars as the boss got up Kirito Began to use Swing Slash, as his off hand sword stuck into Illfang Kirito delivered a second blow before pulling the off hand sword out.

As the off hand word was pulled out its durability ran out and the sword smashed into particles, this signalled the end of the original sword but this also meant the duel blade abilities were locked out.

As Kirito looked at his off hand, he looked at the floor boss and suddenly found himself thrown across the room and into the door. Stumbling to get up the floor boss began to charge at Kirito again as the boss went for the finishing blow. Kirito rolled the side and knocked the boss's blade away.

He needed to utilize the single blade system to its full ability, knocking the boss slightly back with the skill Slant Kirito went back on the offensive. As the boss raged, both swords clashed and the sound of metal was heard throughout the room. As Illfang tried to slash Kirito back, Kirito rolled to the side so he was only hit in the ribs before he began to use a custom skill called Spin Slash.

Spin Slash was a custom move and could be used in both a dual wielding and single wielding scenario, the move made the user drive the sword or swords into the monster or player before the weaponry was twisted and slashed downwards. The move caused great pain and internal bleeding and had a cool down of a minute.

As Illfang health dropped into the red on the final bar it threw down its sword and shield and pulled out a more deadlier weapon. The sword it pulled out was a nōdachi, having seen the sword on a higher floor, Kirito pulled back slightly and quickly looked at his health it was nearly in the red, if he got hit with that he'd probably be dead.

As Illfang went for an attack with the nōdachi, Kirito managed to block the sword and counted by performing another Spin Slash, the bleeding got worse and the health on Illfang the Kobold Lord was nearly out, deciding to finish the job Kirito decided to finish things with «Vertical Arc». The first hit of the skill was a diagonal slash from top-left to bottom-middle. As the sword approached the floor, Kirito quickly readjusted his wrist and performed another diagonal slash from bottom-middle to top-right.

As the skill finished Kirito pulled back and watched as Illfang the Kobold Lord fell to the floor and broke into millions of particles. Sighing Kirito unequipped his bow from his equipment and sat against the wall, he lost a lot of gear in that fight as he looked up as a small window appeared.

The window congratulated him on finishing the floor and gave him the last attack bonus, the item in question was the coat of midnight. Kirito snorted at the irony of it all.

As Kirito was about to attach the item he had received, the doors opened looking toward the opened door, Kirito saw a familiar figure.

0o0o0o0o0

_A few minutes earlier_

As the raid group walked towards the door that held the boss. Emily was looking at the party member screen, Kirito was taking loads of damage. They needed to pick up the pace otherwise they would be too late.

Most of the group noticed that as well, though Asuna was surprised that the player wasn't with the group, what they could be doing was anyone guess. Stopping outside the room they suddenly heard a roar and and screech coming from inside the room.

Diavel quickly ran to the door and tried to open it, it sounded like someone was inside the room. probably an idiotic player decided to solo the boss. As the raid group tried to push to door open they couldn't help but think maybe the boss was blocking the door.

As they continued to push a sound of particles was heard. Many players feared that the player or players that had gone inside their had died.

As they managed to open the door, Emily saw Kirito sitting against the wall, his sword was in his right hand and resting on the floor. As Klein and Emily rushed over to their fallen ally. Kirito looked like he had been to hell and back.

After patching Kirito up with Health crystal, Emily proceeded to hit Kirito.

"Why didn't you warp out, didn't we tell you not to fight solo.."

She then broke down and cried into his shoulder, Klein looked at his friend and gave him a grin:

"See you got a new sword, wheres your old one?"

Kirito's eyes glazed over as he remembered his sword shattering into pieces, looking at klein he returned the grin.

"I lost it, durability ran out"

As Kirito proceeded to stand up he looked at Emily and smiled.

"I needed to see its skills, I forgot teleport crystals and i couldn't run because by mistake I blasted the boss into the door. Sorry to have worried you"

A cough was heard as Diavel motioned he wished to speak but was beat to the punch by Kibaou:

"How'd you do it anyway?"

Kirito just looked at the boy and with a cold glaze that made everyone shiver he replied:

"Do what?"

Kibaou growled and replied: "How did you defeat the boss!"

There were a few murmurs of agreement in the raid party, they had formed this party a day ago and it came to nothing as a player had managed to solo the boss.

Kirito's eye became cold, this player was getting on his nerve, just as he was about to reply a voice from the raid group was heard.

"He must of been beta test, that's why he knew how to defeat the boss."

Kibaou seemed to agree and shoved Kirito, making him fall to the ground

"Now hand over all the items you got and we'll forgive you"

As members of the raid party tried to calm down Kibaou who was shouting about killing all the beta players. In order to protect other beta players he did the only thing necessary.

Getting up from off the floor Kirito began to laugh and as he laughed the entire room turned to him, some wore a look of confusion others were a little creeped out by Kirito's sudden outburst.

"So you guys thought I was a beta tester? I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies.

Most of the thousand beta testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up. You guys are much better than they are." Spoke Kirito as he walked in front of everyone. Turning around Kirito's eyes are covered by his hair.

"But I'm not like them, I made it higher than all of them. The reason why I knew how to beat the boss is because I fought monsters on higher floors with much harder skills. I know a lot more to, more than any information broker" Smirked Kirito.

Kibaou who had remained quiet during the speech began to rage again about how he was a cheater, there were others who agreed with Kibaou and began shouting as well. As this carried on one word came out which made Kirito smirk.

"Beater. I like the sound of that" This statement seemed to freak a few players out including Kibaou, as Kirito brought up his menu he continued to speak.

"That's right I am a Beater. From now on, don't confuse me with the other testers"

Attaching his acquired Coat of Midnight, Kirito walked to the first floor warp gate. As he walked to the gate there were some beta testers in the raid group who looked up at Kirito. He had decided to take the burden of being the most hated tester. And for some that was too much.

There were several footsteps that ran up to Kirito, Turning around he saw Asuna and his friends next to him as well as others from the raid group who didn't agree with Kibaou. As Kirito was about to speak up Kibaou decided he was going to add fuel to the fire.

"If you guys go with him, you're all traitors and as such you will be hunted down"

There were a few gasps from the room, Kibaou was speaking about killing players. In a game where death meant death in real life"

"Ok Kibaou thats enough" shouted Diavel. The leader of the raid group who had kept quiet up to this point had spoken up. As all heads turned to Diavel who decided Kibaou had gone on long enough. Kirito's group decided it was time to leave, as they went to push open the door Diavel turned and spoke towards Kirito.

"Why don't we team up, together we could clear the game" His fist was clenched and he had fire within his eyes. Diavel's eyes had hatred and passion. Hatred for Kirito for most likely beating the boss before him and passion for recognizing a strong player.

Kirito gave a chuckle before pushing the door open, as the group walked towards the warp gate. Kirito replied.

"Well firstly I don't know you and secondly I can beat the game with these guys."

Diavel just looked at Kirito's retreating form as he processed, the current event he had been rejected. He decided Kirito's words were a form of declaration of war and he smirked he wouldn't lose to the likes of him. The raid group had been cut in half and as the remaining raid members watched Kirito's group walk away, there were some regretting the choice of not running up at the same time as the others.

As the door closed Diavel turned to Kibaou and the latter looked up in fear as Diavel walked towards him.

o0o0o0o0

A/N: Ok chapter complete, Do tell me what you thought of the way i handled this, hopefully it went well.

Grammar wise i think its fine but i'll check it again later. right now I think getting it posted is more important.

please review, follow and share.


	5. Chapter 5

Sword Art Online: Black Ranger

Chapter Five: Meetings

A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews, Glad to know you enjoyed the fight. I'll try to update this as much as possible :) Now onwards.

I do not own Sword Art Online, any material used from the anime, manga or light novels is profit free.

0o0o0o0o

_Floor 2 - Overwatch_

As Kirito and co warped up to the next floor, the sight that awaited them was a cliff that looked over a sunny field as Kirito walked forwards to the edge of the cliff a slight breeze blew and as the rest of the group look on with Kirito they couldn't help but smile, Perhaps he was the one to lead them.

As Kirito looked down and smiled there was a giant tree golem at the foot of the cliff, walking back slightly Kirito looked to the group and grinned and to the shock and horror of the others Kirito walked backwards and off the cliff.

As he walked off the edge, everyone quickly ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down as Kirito sped downwards faster, Kirito twisted his body to face the golem and pulled out his sword and pointed it forward as the sword connected with the head of the golem, it gave out a groan and tried to shake off Kirito.

Pulling the sword out Kirito flipped behind the monster and unleashed Burst Stream, Burst stream was a variation of Moonlit Burst and could only be used with a single sword but the skill granted extra power into each hit where as Moonlit Burst required two swords to complete the skill. As the knockback effect took effect the monster was knocked away and slammed into the cliff, Kirito sheathed his sword and watched as the golem shattered into particles.

Meanwhile at the top of the cliff, Emily sighed and gave a small smile even after a boss fight Kirito was still reckless but still it was rather impressive he managed to take down the golem solo even members of the raid group who had joined were impressed, he did an amazing suicidal jump was the top of the cliff and managed to take out the golem after falling a long way.

As the rest of the group looked at each other some where thinking did they have to do the same thing? Luckily there was a path that led to where Kirito was as the group started to walk down, Asuna stayed at the top and looked downwards at Kirito he was reckless and yet there was a certain charm about him. Sighing Asuna turned but couldn't help but notice another golem spawning in right behind Kirito.

Thinking Kirito hadn't noticed it, Asuna pulled out a rapier and jumped off the cliff and tried to replicate what Kirito had just done. As the rapier was less sharp and built for speed, Asuna's blade just caused slight damage the golem shook the attack off and swung it club as it swung it club, Asuna dodged but the cloak that they were wearing shattered.

As Kirito turned around to the sound he was met with a slight that left him breathless, a girl that could be described a goddess with orange-brownish chestnut hair and hazel eyes. As Asuna finished the golem off she walked over next to Kirito, he looked at her mouth agape, Asuna just raised an eyebrow and nudged Kirito to get him to concentrate.

Shaking himself free of his thoughts Kirito smiled at Asuna and was about to walk away but a group of goat warriors spawned in, nodding to Asuna they went back to back and pulled out their swords. Swords in hand they looked at the group surrounding them. As the warriors took a step towards them, Kirito readied his blade looks like Asuna's appearance had set off an event. As a warrior attacked Asuna managed to block but her blade was knocked away and sent flying away it began to take a step forward.

As Kirito pushed back another warrior, he grabbed Asuna's hand and ran towards her blade dragging her with him, as he knocked another warrior away to clear a path Kirito turned to Asuna.

"Go and get the others" Blocking another attack from behind Kirito smiled as he saw the look of worry in her eyes. "I'll be fine after all i just defeated a boss"

Nodding Asuna grabbed her blade and went to grab the group that was walking down the path. Turning back towards Kirito she looked on in awe as he knocked three back at once. The warriors had decided to try and triple team him but this didn't seem to phase him as he just continued to block each attack.

As Asuna ran to get the group Kirito decided this was taking to long, spinning his sword, Kirito rested the blade on the back of his neck and then proceeded to run at the warriors, while unleashing a sword skill.

As the group came running into the clearing where Kirito was fighting, they just looked on as Kirito rolled under another warrior and sliced its back and then took on another warrior. Drawing their swords the group charged into the clearing to help Kirito.

Soon the battle was over and group looked up to see a completion sign. The message said the event was complete and had given a large amount of XP sheathing his sword, Kirito turned to the group only to be kicked by Emily.

As he looked at his childhood friend, fear ran through him as he looked at his childhood friend her eyes were red and it freaked him out, he began to rapidly apologies for doing something so stupid.

As Emily began to rant, everyone but Asuna couldn't help but feel sorry for Kirito. As they all looked on with pity for him, they noticed Asuna was nodding to what Emily was saying. These two would be scary when the game got to the higher floors.

After Emily was finished ranting at Kirito. The group walked down the path to village that would hold as base for the next few hours. The village was called Greendale within the village was an inn called the Tipsy Inn, a blacksmith, a tailor and a regular NPC shop for food.

Looking at his durability Kirito walked over to the Blacksmith and began to repair his gear, and proceeded to upgrade his Blue Starforge, upgrading his Strength, Dexterity and Vitality. As his gear was completely repaired, Kirito decided to open up two of mystery gift boxes.

As he opened the first box he surprised to be given the skill Mentor. The skill itself was a passive skill that allowed the user to teach other players skills, sighing he'd have to think hard on what skills he would teach to people.

Opening the second gift, Kirito gained another skill called Bowman. This skill allowed the user to make bows, looking at the requirements to create a bow, Kirito saw he would need silk thread or a black spiders string as well as 4 units of wood.

Sighing Kirito walked back to the Inn, the rest of the group were having drinks and discussing what to do little did he know he was the sole topic at the moment.

0o0o0

As the group gathered round a huge table, the main topic was how would they proceed. Emily was standing up with her hands on her hip and was talking to the group

"We need to become a guild, I have a feeling Kibaou isn't going to sit idle, we need to get a move on so who do we nominate to be the leader?"

There were murmurs of discussion around the table as they tried to decide who would be the leader, it was then a black skinned man stood up.

"What about Kirito?

Emily raised an eyebrow that was a first she didn't think anyone would want Kirito as the guild leader, as Emily looked at the man she nodded in agreement and turned to the rest:

"Ok so Kirito has been nominated by uhh.." Turning to the man with black skin she raised an eyebrow.

"Agil" replied the dark skin man.

"right… Anyone else wanna nominate someone?"

No one else raised a voice for nominating a guild leader, most were happy for Kirito to become the leader as he seemed to have the most knowledge on the game.

As Emily was about to continue, the door to the inn opened and in stepped Kirito. The group all looked towards him, as Kirito looked at them he had a bad feeling, they didn't do what he was think did they….

"Kirito, perfect timing"

Kirito raised an eyebrow and tried to walk backwards but was blocked by Klein, sighing he really had a bad feeling about this but turned to Emily.

"So Emily… what's going on…" Asked Kirito as he fidgeted.

"Kirito we just had a discussion and you're going to be a guild leader"

Sighing Kirito couldn't believe his luck, they had done what he was thinking. Cursing to himself he looked at Emily with a raised eyebrow.

"You're kidding right? Me a guild leader?"

When he saw her look, he knew she was dead serious. The look she was gave made him realize he wasn't going to get out of this. Walking over to where Emily stood he turned to everyone and began to talk.

"Well if you're all happy with me being the leader, lend me your strength and we'll all go home"

Everyone gave a smile and nodded, Kirito would lead them and together they would get home, after all beta and new players alike were stuck in the game. After all this might be a game but it's not something you play.

"Glad you accept the role Kirito, what about the name?" questioned Emily.

Kirito began to think, this was the first time he would be in a guild and now he was going to be a guild leader he needed to think of a name. Looking up at the entire raid party Kirito gave a grin and spoke.

"What about The Rangers?"

The name sounded interesting but why that name? Rangers usually had long range attacks which Sword Art Online didn't have unless. As the entire room began to think of why Kirito had offered the name The Rangers, Kirito continued to speak.

"Now in order for this guild to work, we're going to need the following roles established they are, Hunters, Recruiters, Crafters and Merchants

There were a few murmurs throughout the room as Kirito laid out four different roles within the guild, it sounded as those Kirito had put a lot of thought into this even though he just only accepted the role of being the leader.

It was common within MMO's to have dedicated roles but as Sword Art Online was not a standard MMO they needed more information, seeing everyones confused faces Kirito began to go into detail.

"Ok so let me explain the roles, the hunter role within the guild works like this, you will gather materials, scout places, clear dungeons, hunt down criminal players and become a rescue unit if need be. This role is not for the light hearted as you will need to be able to work in a unit and you will need to reach certain levels. I will also be heading up the Hunters units from which you will learn new skills from me."

As Kirito explained the hunter role, there were a lot of players in room who liked the idea of the hunter role, but to know you'd have to be a certain level was a bit of a worry after all everyone had a different way to leveling up.

"Now the others roles work like this, Recruiters as the name says go to towns and try to recruit people. Crafters and Merchants will work together Crafters make gear and the merchants will sell it, the guild will take a cut of 25% of this profit will be divided between the guild funds and the hunters, the remaining profit will be divided between the merchant and the crafter."

As Kirito explained the roles it seemed that the merchants and crafters had the best deal but to know you'd learn skills and a slight pay off did seem to counterbalance the profit making within the Crafter and Merchant role.

"The guild will be formed on the fifth floor, for now lets clear that tower so we can progress, besides what ever role you decide on with the guild you will be required to level up for the boss battles."

As the meeting broke up, Kirito walked out of the inn and turned towards the town gate that headed north, the tower itself was only a short distance away and Kirito was itching to train his skills.

As he was about to walk off, the girl with orange-brownish chestnut hair approached Kirito, the girl looked at him and smiled. As he looked at her closely, he still couldn't believe that the game had replicated everyones features and Kirito was about to speak the girl spoke up.

"So your Kirito?" Smiled the girl as she looked at Kirito, it seemed like she was reading him.

"Yeah I'm Kirito, I don't think we've been introduced yet?"

"I'm Asuna, I joined your group during the supposed boss fight, but i'm impressed you defeated it solo."

"It was reckless and stupid, even though i defeated it, i almost died a few times, well Asuna I'm heading out" countered Kirito before walking off towards the gate.

As Asuna looked at Kirito retreating form, a surge of respect flowed through her, not many players could admit that soloing a boss was reckless and stupid but Kirito knew he was lucky.

As Kirito walked further and further away, Asuna smiled things were going to be interesting and he was going to be the defining factor.

0o0o0o0

_Floor 1 - With Kibaou _

After Kirito had defeated the boss, Kibaou was outcasted by the raid group the others didn't need someone like him doing things like killing other players and so Diavel kicked him in the stomach and walked away and so Kibaou headed back down to floor one he was not a happy camper infact he was raging that a nobody like Kirito had gotten all the goods from the boss. That damn beater needed to pay for what he did.

Luckily for him other like minded players agreed and had joined him in his campaign to go after Kirito, they were sitting in a dark corner of an inn. The group of players gathered with Kibaou all hated beta players and wanted them killed.

"So we all agree then we hunt down those traitors and then execute them publicly" spoke Kibaou.

Every voice sounded in agreement, those traitors would be hunted down and then dragged to a location for their painful public executions.

As this meeting went on, the discussion turned to other things like how they could "interrogate" the traitors. The group were in such a deep conversation they didn't notice a rat like player move out of the inn.

Little did the group know there plans to to kill Kirito were about to get a lot harder.

o0o0o0o

A/N: Ok guys chapter is done and sorry for being slightly shorter than normal.

This chapter is mainly just a filler and sets up the story for the next few chapters. later down the road the story may change to an M rating but this is yet to be decided. for now there is a hint of dark themes approaching and so i hope this add texture to the story ;)

Anyway peace out fanfiction readers and please review and subscribe if you haven't.


	6. Chapter 6

Sword Art Online: Black Ranger

Chapter Six: Blood

A/N: Right so chapter six :) thanks for the reviews and follows it helps me alot, anyway this chapter should be a good one. I don't own Sword Art Online in any shape or form.

Please note minor suggestive themes are within this chapter.

0o0o0o0

As Kirito walked out of the town gate and began to head towards the tower which was located seven miles away, he noticed a non player character or NPC for short, NPC's were the residents of AIncrad and they offered services and quests to adventures this particular NPC was a quest giver. Walking over, Kirito saw the npc was a young blond haired girl, the NPC wore a look of nervousness and they kept looking around.

"You look like you need help anything i can do?" Spoke up Kirito as he approached the NPC.

The NPC looked up at Kirito and gave a smile and nodded, the girl was wearing a long ice blue dress with a white tunic top and black belt her top was slightly cut and blood splatters were noticeable on the dress if Kirito didn't know she was an NPC he'd be getting a nose bleed as besides the damage of her appearance, she was a near perfect girl and maybe females in game and in real life would be envy her figure.

"Oh Swordsman, thank goodness you've come you must come and help my father is trapped in a cave with bandits" Hurried the girl.

Raising an eyebrow Kirito turned around and began to think of where the cave would be, looking around the open field the only hill was several miles away to the left of the tower.

As the non player character waited for his response Kirito looked at the hill and nodded and turned back to the girl.

"Alright i'll help you" responded Kirito while bowing his head. As the quest was activated Kirito's map began to beep. Pulling out his map Kirito saw the Map as showing the location of the quest.

"Good Luck Swordsman"

Running off in the direction of the quest Kirito began to equip his bow, this would be the perfect time to train his archer skills. Slowing down a bit Kirito kneeled down behind a rock and began to look at the ground, there were several footprints both from beast and man as Kirito investigated the footprints, he noticed one set were that of a bandit and the other set was a wolf.

Standing up Kirito activated his tracker skill, the tracker skill allowed Kirito to locate a target and allowed him to keep track of him, the target would flash orange ever few seconds and after 60 seconds it would cease. Tracking both the wolf and the bandit Kirito noticed the bandit was nearing the base of a hill while the wolf was on the other side of the rock.

Readying his Bow Kirito took a few steps back and back to run and jumped over the rock and twisted his body and took aim at the wolf as the Wolf snarled and got ready to attack Kirito released the arrow, the arrow hit the wolf's leg and made him whimper in pain before it began running at Kirito again, rolling to the side Kirito dodged the wolf and shot another arrow into the canine, the arrow hit its leg and it fell to the ground.

The wolf didn't break into particles, it just lay there whimpering in pain, storing his bow Kirito drew his sword and walked up to the wolf, looking at the wolf sadly Kirito, he saw it was a rare species and he knew that only few of them existed, the wolf was a nightshroud wolf it had black fur and yellow eyes and the supposed rumor was they made perfect companions but they were hard to find and even tame one as they were perfect trackers and hunters and traveled in packs and attacked lone players. Why this one was alone was a mystery.

Sighing Kirito stored his blade and opened his inventory and brought out some food and a crystal, thinking he might as well try tame the wolf Kirito knelt down and offered food.

The Wolf looked at Kirito and tried to get up but kept falling back down putting a hand on the wolfs head Kirito healed the cacine and helped it up as the cacine got up it looked at Kirito and began to take the food from his hand. Patting its head Kirito looked around his tracking skills was no longer usable as the target had disappeared.

The last known location was foot of the hill, taking his map out Kirito looked and noticed the foot of the hill was the quest location. As Kirito made to make a move on the hill a small window appeared.

The window was offering to make the wolf his companion or pet. Smiling Kirito pressed yes and began to name him, seeing his black fur Kirito called him Midnight and as soon as the naming was finished a secondary bar appeared under Kiritos HP gauge.

As Kirito and Midnight headed off to the hill, Kirito couldn't help but get a bad feeling about this quest.

0o0o0oo

_Meanwhile back in the town_

As Emily and the rest of the group walked around the town, Emily couldn't help but sigh Kirito was no where to be found and to make matters worse she couldn't track him on the map.

As Emily began to think of where Kirito could be, Klein was discussing things with his friends:

"Man I can't believe Kirito's going to the guild leader, I finally feel like this game will be beatable"

Dale nodded his agreement with Klein,ever since Kirito helped them out they couldn't help but believe that it was infact beatable after all Kirtio did solo the first floor boss.

"But we shouldn't just rely on Kirito all the time guys"

Klein turned his head around and looked at his friend, his friend Kapow or otherwise know as John to his friends had finally spoken up. John wasn't the most talkative player in Kleins friendship group but he was a brilliant player and a good tactician.

"What do you mean?" questioned Klein. "What do you mean we shouldn't rely on Kirito?"

John sighed and looked at his friends before frowning and responding to his question.

"I just mean Kirito's good and all but eventually we're going to need to help, I rather not put it all on his shoulders"

"I guess your right… wait where'd Emily go"

They had been in such a conversation that Emily had walked off without them noticing, maybe she had found Kirito. Shaking their thoughts free Klein and co walked off towards the town gate. Meanwhile Emily had found Asuna near a shop and proceeded to walk over to her she had managed to get away from the boys well for now anyway.

"Asuna has you seen Kirito?" Asked Emily as she approached. Maybe Asuna had seen where Kirito went after all she and Kirito did leave the inn together.

"Oh Emya, you're looking for Kirito? I spoke to him earlier and he then went off to the tower"

Emily let out a huge sigh at that point, it sounded about right Kirito would naturally head off to the tower, he was still being reckless regardless of what she had told him. Someone needed to be with him, it was only a matter of time before Kirito ran into trouble and it would be extremely hard to escape. She might aswell go out there and help him out, sending a message to Klein telling him to meet her, Emily was about to set out when Asuna spoke up.

"I'll come with you after all it may take the two of us to drag his ass back here" smiled Asuna.

Letting out a slight chuckle, Emily and Asuna headed out to bring Kirito back, after all somebody had to be there for him. As the duo walked off towards the gate, Emily couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that Asuna had some alone time with Kirito and the more she thought on it the more of a desire to beat Asuna and claim Kirito for herself rose. In her eyes it wasn't fair that Asuna was getting more time with him then she was after all she was his childhood friend.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Back with Kirito him and Midnight had reached the cave system, Bringing up his Menu he noticed nobody had messaged him, most likely they were looking for him, shaking his head he sighed his friends could be so stupid at times, they'll probably spend a few hours searching for him before realising they could send a message.

Closing the Menu, Kirito looked at his left arm and noticed a list of commands for midnight the commands were: Stay, Guard, Attack, Stealth each command was a different behaviour setting for Midnight as they approached the cave opening, Kirito took cover behind a rock, Using his hunter skill Ping, now Ping allowed the user to scan an area the only problem was it was relatively a skill that only scanned a small areal and didn't work with huge amount of enemies. As the cave was small, Kirito managed to identify one two bodies in there, one was on the floor while the other was standing over the body.

Setting Midnight into Guard, Kirito drew his bow and walked in as he walked in there were a load of bandit bodies around and there was also the girl with a man who Kirito believed was her father , the girl had a dagger in her hand.

"Oh you're here Swordsman, you missed all the fun here but now I can have fun with you" giggled the girl, she bent down to her father and began to stab him several times all the while giggling.

"Stop this, I thought you wanted me to save him" shouted Kirito.

"My Father sold me out and allowed them to try and "have fun" with me, so i did the only thing necessary I killed them" giggled the girl, wiping the blood on her tunic, she looked at Kirito with a lustful gaze.

"I just love blood ever since i found out i was a vampire I had this urge for blood, its just a beautiful colour, come swordsman let me stab you and taste your blood" giggled the girl as she approached Kirito.

Kirito tried to bring his bow up to take aim at her but he was shoved to the ground by the girl and she threw away his bow and proceeded to sit on his torso, she brought the dagger up and began to stab Kirito, as the first blow landed in Kirito's stomach some blood appeared on the dagger, sniffing the blood the girl looked at Kirito and smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy this swordsman and now its time for you to die" giggled the girl.

As the girl rose the dagger for a second time, Midnight came rushing in and leaped at her forcing her off of Kirito. She began to scream before kicking Midnight off of her.

Looking at his HP, she had taken a quarter of his health, Pulling himself up he saw Midnight about to attack her again. calling him back. The girl got up and looked at Kirito and giggled again.

"I knew i should of killed that mutt, now i have a reason to do so"

She began to pull out a second dagger and suddenly her character had three bars, this was a boss and so in order to complete the task at hand, Kirito had to fight the girl.

Pulling out his sword, Kirito began to rush at the her and as she went to stab Kirito, he rolled to the side and sliced her leg, the girl didn't even seem to flinch and she continued to giggle and began to try and stab kirito again and again. Using the skill Burst Stream Kirito only managed to take off 5% of her health.

She was remarkably strong no way could this be a floor two boss unless, Kirito suddenly had a bad feeling.

"my, my lets spice things up" she giggled. Kirito was starting to really get a bad vibe and sure enough his vibe was correct.

The girl proceeded to store her daggers away before she snapped her fingers and as she snapped her fingers ten bandits began to fill the cave and while they were all rushing in she transformed herself, she now had wings and her clothes had changed into all black, The name above her icon changed from village girl to The Vampire Queen.

"Get him and bring me his body alive!"

As the bandits charged at Kirito, Kirito rolled and used slant on one and as the the bandit went flying he hit another two during his flight to the cave wall.

"What are you doing grab him already!"

The bandits grunted in pain before going for a simultaneous sword attack, smirking Kirito unleashed his sword skill Savage Swing, this skill allowed the player to spin around and hit all targets within a 360 radius, the skill was useable in a duel wielding situation as well.

As the bandits broke into particles, Kirito whistled and call over Midnight, as Kirito stared down the vampire queen, the queen let out a giggle before speaking to Kirito.

"Oh splendid Swordsman, you'll do nicely as my king why don't you join me" she wore a lustful look again.

Readying his blade Kirito looked at the vampire queen, for a scripted event Kayaba had done well this was a new quest that Kirito didn't notice within the beta.

"Sorry but i'll pass" responded Kirito.

The vampire wanted Kirito even more now and froze him and midnight in place, walking over to Kirito, the vampire stroked his face.

"You will be mine and eventually you will want me" whispered the queen into his ear her voice made Kirito shiver. "But not now, for now i'll wait"

Stepping away from Kirito, she walked to the back of the cave before looking at Kirito and winking at him.

"Until next time swordsman"

Snapping her fingers, she vanished into thin air and Kirito and Midnight were then released from their bounds. Sitting on the floor Kirito shivered, that quest had given him a vibe he never wanted to feel again.

As Kirito went to get up the quest indicated that it was completed and he didn't notice the its name before as he read the completion screen, he read the name. The quest was called Blood and Dagger Part 1 , the quest had given loads and loads of xp and had given him a dagger called Blood Dagger but still there were more parts, how many was a mystery but Kirito knew he'd need his friends next time.

He rather not be in the same room with that deranged woman, walking over to where his bow was Kirito picked it up and stored it back into his inventory, there was no point in thinking about it for now he needed to focus on clearing the game.

As Kirito and Midnight exited the cave, Kirito couldn't help but think that the game had just gotten a lot more darker for him.

o00o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Chapter complete. So another plot twist eh? I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and i hope you enjoyed reading it after all every game needs a shocking quest.

I'm also thinking of increasing the rating but this wont happen till later.

Let me know what you thought by reviewing and please follow the story until next time. Thanks for reading.


End file.
